


Be Romantic

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney’s plans don’t quite work out the way he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #184 "spontaneous"

“Hey, buddy,” said John, leaning in the lab doorway. “Your simulations stable enough that we can go eat dinner?”

“What?” said Rodney, distracted. “Sheppard, what are you doing here? It isn’t— What time is it?”

“Almost eight-thirty,” said John. “The meeting ran a little late, but I figured you hadn’t eaten anything yet.”

“What?” Rodney said again. “It can’t be eight-thirty, how can it be eight-thirty?”

John grinned. “You of all people should understand how time moves in a linear fashion.”

“No, no, no, I had _plans_.” Rodney started shutting things down, setting his simulations to run in the background and closing the rest. “I was going to come find you when your meeting ended, and I got us dinner, which is probably cold now, and it was supposed to be romantic and spontaneous and… why are you laughing at me, Sheppard?”

“It’s not really ‘spontaneous’ if you’ve got it all planned, is it?” John asked, smirking.

Rodney slumped back into his chair. “I just don’t want things to, you know, get boring, with us.”

“Hey,” said John, softly, coming around to lean on the desk beside Rodney’s chair. “Our lives are never going to be _boring_ , McKay. I married _you_ , didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did,” Rodney agreed, managing a smile. 

“So, quit watching those daytime talk shows when we visit Jeannie—”

“I have _not_ been watching—”

“—and just keep doing what you’ve been doing, because if you ask me, it’s been working really well for the past decade.”

“Oh,” Rodney said, faintly. “Really?”

John grinned. “All I need or want is you, Rodney. And I have you. So, I’m good.”

“Just like that?”

“What, you want to make it difficult?” John asked.

“Of course not,” said Rodney. “I just think sometimes that you deserve somebody who doesn’t have to write ‘ _be romantic_ ’ on his calendar.”

“But maybe,” said John, leaning closer, “what I really want is someone who cares enough to take the time to write ‘ _be romantic_ ’ on his calendar.

“Oh,” Rodney said again, smiling.

“Some genius you are,” John scoffed, affectionately, and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
